1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and method in a ship area network, and more particularly, to a communication system and method between mobile terminals in a ship area network where electric waves are shielded.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2005-S-022-03, Embedded Software-based SmarTown Solution].
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for a mobile communication terminal as personal portable communication means has increased in recent years, such that the mobile communication terminal becomes a necessity of life. Since it is not possible to satisfy the consumer's desire with a function of communication means for the transmission/reception of only voice, there has been released a mobile communication terminal having various and new functions and additional services.
However, wireless communication can not be performed between communication terminals by using a communication system in the related art in an environment such as a network in a ship area, which is generally surrounded by steel so that electric waves are shielded. Due to the above reason, only wire communication has been used. Therefore, there is a limitation on a working area where working is freely performed.